Soulmate
by Fujimoto Yumi
Summary: "Tapi jika kau menerima perjodohan itu, maka aku juga akan menerimanya."/Just KyuMin fic OneShoot/Mind to RnR?


**Title : Soulmate**

**Author : Umu Humairo**

**Genre : Romance, Friendship**

**Pairing : KyuMin**

**Other Cast : EunHae, Park Jungsu, Kim Heechul.**

**Rating : T, Semi M**

**Type : OneShoot**

**Summary : "Tapi jika kau menerima perjodohan itu, maka aku juga akan menerimanya."**

**Disclaimer : Their belongs to God and Themselves**

**Warning : GaJe, Abal, OOC, AU, Ngga masuk akal, Alur kecepetan.**

**A/N : Special dedicated for 'Hanhyoae Eguchi' I hope you like it. Maaf karena ngga sesuai dengan keinginanmu :)) Maaf jadinya Cuma OneShoot T.T dan untuk Sarah, kau sudah tahu prolognya kan? Nah, tunggu saja ^^**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**» Soulmate «**

**.**

**.**

" bodoh! Memangnya kau fikir aku serius denganmu, he? " teriak seseorang tepat di depan muka seorang gadis yang kini sedang menangis karena melihat sang kekasih sedang bermesraan dengan gadis lain,

" Kau, baji**an kau Siwon! Sialan kau! " teriak gadis itu, " Dengan ya Lee Sungmin, aku itu hanya memanfaatkanmu. Kau itu hanya simpananku. Cih! " balas seseorang yang di panggil Siwon dan—

.

PLAK

.

Sebuah tamparan mendarat tepat di pipi Siwon dan disana tercetak telapak tangan seorang gadis yang di panggil Lee Sungmin, "Breng**k kau! Ku sumpahi kau tidak akan bahagia. " teriak gadis itu dan berlari meninggalkan laki-laki sialan *plak* itu.

.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

.

"Kau baik-baik saja Minnie? " tanya seorang gadis pada seseorang yang kini sedang patah hati, " Aku baik-baik saja Wookie, " jawab gadis itu, " Ah, sudahlah, lupakan saja Siwon itu. Masih banyak kan laki-laki lain di dunia ini? " hibur seseorang yang di panggil Wookie,

Sungmin tersenyum, " Terima kasih Wookie ^^ " kata Sungmin dan tersenyum. Detik selanjutnya Wookie meninggalkan Sungmin karena ternyata Wookie sudah di jemput oleh kekasihnya,

.

Gadis itu, yang bernama Sungmin,

Kembali duduk sambil menopang dagunya dengan telapak tangannya,

Memikirkan kenapa hidupnya bisa seperti ini?

Ah, rasanya miris sekali kan?

.

" Minnie, " panggil seseorang memanggil nama kecilnya, gadis itu menoleh, " Ah Hae, apa kabar? " tanya Sungmin pada seseorang yang memanggilnya, " Aku baik, kau bagaimana? "

Sungmin tersenyum, " Seperti yang kau lihat. " jawab Sungmin tersenyum, " aku tambah tampan kan? " tanya Donghae pede, "Ah, kau ini masih saja narsis seperti dulu, haha. " jawab Sungmin sekenanya,

Donghae tertawa pelan, Sungmin pun juga, " Kau sedang apa di café begini? Pasti menunggu kekasihmu kan? " tanya Sungmin, Donghae tersenyum, " Tidak! Aku menunggu sahabatku. " jawab Donghae dan Sungmin hanya mengangkat alisnya.

**.**

**.**

**I'm over my head, and I know it, I know it**

**I'm doing my best not to show it, to show it**

**Whatever it takes to be what I was ment to be, I'm going to try**

**.**

**.**

" Ah annyeong Umma, " … " Baiklah, " … " Nde ummaa.. Secepatnya aku pulang. " KLIK—" Ah Donghae, sepertinya aku harus pergi, umma ku membutuhkanku, bye~ " kata Sungmin dan langsung meninggalkan Donghae,

" heiii~ Ah, padahal kan aku ingin mengenalkannya dengan Kyuhyun. " gumam Donghae

.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

.

BRUK—

.

" Ah, maaf. " kata Sungmin saat ia menabrak seseorang saat ingin keluar, Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya dan—tatapan mereka bertemu, " Maaf sekali lagi. " ujar Sungmin dan membungkuk, namun ia tak tahu ada yang hilang,

Orang itu tersenyum, " Ah, tidak apa-apa. Lupakan saja. " kata orang itu dan Sungmin pun pamit pergi, di saat seseorang itu ingin berlalu, ia menemukan sesuatu di dekat kakinya, ia memungutnya dan bergumam pelan, " Sketsa? "

Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang, " Mana gadis tadi? " tanya orang itu pada dirinya sendiri,

" Heiii~ Kyuhyun, "panggilan seseorang menyadarkan lamunan orang itu, seseorang yang di panggil Kyuhyun itu pun menoleh dan menghampiri ia yang memanggil.

.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

.

" Kertas yang itu dong, eh? " kata Sungmin dan menoleh kesamping kanannya, kemudian Sungmin menunduk,

Orang itu terus memperhatikan Sungmin, " kau gadis yang waktu itu kan? " tanya orang itu tiba-tiba, " Eh iya, kau juga yang kemarin aku tabrak kan? Maaf ya? " kata Sungmin, orang itu terkekeh pelan,

Lalu menjawab—" Tidak apa-apa. Oh iya, apa kau kehilangan sesuatu? " ucap serta tanya laki-laki itu, " Ah iya. Apa kau yang menemukannya? " tanya Sungmin,

laki-laki itu tersenyum lalu mengangguk, " Err—"

" Kyuhyun, " katanya saat tahu Sungmin bingung ingin memanggil apa, " Ah iya, Kyuhyun-shi, apa kau membawa sketsaku? " tanya Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya,

Lalu—" Maaf, aku tidak membawanya, aku takut hilang jadi aku tinggal di rumah. " jawab Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum namun ia terlihat sedih, " Err—tak bisakah kau mengambilnya? " pinta Sungmin takut-takut,

Kyuhyun mengangguk, " baiklah. Kita ketemuan di tempat kemarin saja ya? " usul Kyuhyun, Sungmin tersenyum, " Ah terima kasih. " Sungmin berjalan keluar dari toko yang sedang ia kunjungi,

Namun baru selangkah ia berbalik, " Aku pikir siapapun yang menemukannya pasti akan langsung membuangnya, karena berpikir itu tidak ada gunanya. Tapi ternyata kau menyimpannya, terima kasih ya sebelumnya. " kata Sungmin dan tersenyum lalu benar-benar menghilang meninggalkan toko itu.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan, " Wanita yang unik. " gumam Kyuhyun.

.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

.

" Kyuhyun kamu mau kemana sayang? " tanya wanita paruh baya di teras depan rumah Kyuhyun, " Eh umma? Kapan pulang? " kata Kyuhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan, " baru saja. Kau mau kemana nak? " ulang sang umma,

Kyuhyun tersenyum, " Keluar sebentar umma. Aku pergi dulu ya umma? Bye~ Cup. " pamit Kyuhyun dan mengecup dahi sang umma sekilas,

.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

.

" Sungmin? " panggil Kyuhyun saat ia sampai di café kemarin, " Heii~ " sapa Sungmin balik dan Kyuhyun pun menghampirinya,

" Ini, " kata Kyuhyun setelah sampai, Sungmin menerima kertas itu, " Ah terima kasih! Aku pikir saat hilang kemarin aku berniat membuat yang baru hari ini. terima kasih ya sekali lagi ^^ " kata Sungmin dan tersenyum, Kyuhyun terkesiap melihat senyum Sungmin, namun ia segera tersadar,

" Ah iya sama-sama, " jawab Kyuhyun

.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

.

" Umma, sudah berapa kali Minnie bilang, Minnie sama Kyuhyun itu hanya berteman, kami ngga punya hubungan apa-apa umma. " bantah Sungmin saat ibunya menuduhnya berpcaran dengan Kyuhyun,

" Ah, kemarin kok umma ngeliat kamu jalan bareng sama Kyuhyun sih? Ngga apa-apa kok kalau kamu pacaran sama Kyuhyun, umma ngga keberatan. " kata sang umma,

" Umma, aku ngga pacaran sama Kyuhyun ummaaaa~ " kata Sungmin mencoba meyakinkan ummanya, " udah ngaku aja, ngga apa-apa kok ^^ " jawab ummanya juga ngotot,

" Hah~ ummaaaaaaa~ "

.

~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~3~

.

" Teuki, aku seneng loh waktu tahu Minnie sama Kyuhyun itu pacaran, mereka cocok ya? " kata umma Sungmin bersemangat,

" Iya Chullie, aku ngga nyangka kalau anak kita itu pacaran, benar deh ngga nyangka. " jawab Teuki,

" Aduh umma, harus berapa kali aku bilang sih? Aku sama Kyuhyun itu hanya berteman. Kemarin kami jalan bareng itu karena kami ingin mencari objek bareng. Aku untuk buat sketsa dan Kyuhyun untuk di lukis. Ya kan Kyuhyun? " kata Sungmin mencoba mengeles lagi,

" Iya umma, aku sama Sungmin itu hanya berteman kok. " kata Kyuhyun membantu Sungmin,

" Halah, ngeles aja bisanya. Udah deh, kami setuju kok sama Hubungan kalian, ya kan Teuki? " tanya Heechul—umma Sungmin,

" Iya Chullie, aku juga setuju. " jawab Leeteuk—umma Kyuhyun.

.

~3~

.

" pokoknya sekarang kalian berdua kami jodohkan. " kata kedua umma mereka dan langsung meninggalkan mereka, keduanya terbelalak tak percaya,

" Ayo ku antar pulang Sungmin. " kata Kyuhyun dan menarik Sungmin keluar dari restoran itu,

.

~3~

.

" Ah, terkadang orang tua kita itu ada-ada saja ya Kyuhyun. Aku jadi lucu melihat mereka. " kata Sungmin membuka percakapan, " Yaa~ memang orang tua kadang seperti itu Minnie, aku juga ngga ngerti sama jalan pikiran mereka, " jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya,

" **Tapi jika kau menerima perjodohan itu, maka aku juga akan menerimanya."** Kata Kyuhyun dan membuat Sungmin menoleh dan—

.

CUP

.

Sebuah benda lembut tapi basah kini Sungmin rasakan menyentuh bibir pinknya, Sungmin bisa merasakan benda itu menyusuri bibirnya, Sungmin yang masih kaget perlahan menutup matanya dan menikmati permainan laki-laki di depannya ini,

Setelah lama, Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya, " Aku cinta padamu, jadi bagaimana? " kata serta tanya Kyuhyun,

Sungmin berbalik dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua pipi Kyuhyun, " Kau tahu, awal bertemu denganmu saat itu aku sedang patah hati, kekasihku hanya menganggapku simpanannya dan hanya memanfaatkanku. Hatiku sakit sekali, tapi saat bertemu dan mengenalmu, rasanya aku nyaman dan tenang. Entahlah, tapi aku juga mencintaimu. " jawab Sungmin dan mereka berciuman lagi,

.

Saling memagut bibir pasanganya, saling menghisap lebih dalam dan melumat lebih.

Tak ingin melepas sesuatu yang sekarang menjadi aktivitas baru mereka.

Sesekali merubah letak kepala mereka, ke kanan dan ke kiri, begitu menikmati ciuman yang bisa di bilang *sensor* itu karena melakukannya di pinggir jalan,

Setelah cukup puas, keduanya saling melapas,

.

" Gimana Hae, dapet ngga? " tanya seseorang, " dapet dong Hyukie. Donghae gituloh, haha. " jawab Donghae, KyuMin menoleh dan mendapati kedua sahabatnya, lalu—" Apa yang kalian lakukan he? "

Namun yang di tanya justru—"Kabuuuurrrrrrrrr.." lari terbirit-birit karena takut kena semprot sang objek foto,

Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin dari belakang,

**.**

**.**

**Baby let me Love ya Love ya Love ya**

**.**

**.**

" yeobeseyo umma, " … " Iya pasti Sungmin aku antar, " … " iya umma. " KLIK—sambungan pun terputus,

" kenapa? " Sungmin menengok ke belakang, " tidak apa-apa, " dan Kyuhyun pun mendaratkan ciuman selanjutnya di bibir Sungmin.

.

.

Ah, mereka jodoh ya?

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**NB : Maaf gajeeee *bungkuk-bungkuk* dan buat Nechaaaaaaaaan, maaf ngga sesuai harapan kamuuu T.T huhu :( Tapi jangan lupa komennya ya Readerss ^^**


End file.
